


Santa's Special Gift

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Come as Lube, Condoms, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Letters to Santa, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: Waking on Christmas Eve, a young girl was reminded what day it was, giving her a wake up call as she didn't have her list made. While failing to think of anything to put on her list, her boyfriend came over and invites her to his house for the night. Once granted by her parents, he decides to make it a date. Once their date was over, he took her home to play games before they took a nap. The boy's mother woke her as she tries to tell him she will be working overnight, then gave her money to babysit. Once the mother left, she made her boyfriend a meal before a chain of events unfolds that exhaust them both, then she wakes in the the night before sneaking up on Santa with a gift that he will never forget.





	Santa's Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys, I hope you enjoy this story

“Morning pumpkin.” My dad said as I stepped into the kitchen while rubbing my eyes. “How’s my favorite fourteen year old? Did you mail your Christmas list yet. It’s Christmas tomorrow.”

“What!” I yelped as I looked at him, then started to panic. “No, no, I can't believe I forgot, tell me it’s not too late!”

“No sweetie.” He said with a chuckle as disbelief filled his face. “Just give it to me and I'll make sure he gets it.”

I ran into my room and grabbed a piece of paper, making my dad chuckle again as I sat at my desk.

“My God, I never expected her to respond like that or forget the best day ever.” He said to my mom.

“Well, she was kinda busy making a straight A report card for our Christmas present.” She said. “Not only that, she has been asked by so many friends to stay the night that she had to invite them here instead.”

“Yeah, I swear she was about to pass out from trying to entertain all of them.” He said with a chuckle. “I feared she was going to become upset when she couldn't succeed on entertaining one of her boyfriend since he left before the day was over, but she definitely entertained me doing it.”

I looked to my page and wrote, ‘Dear, mister Kris kringle, please forgive me for being late this year, but here is my wish list. I wish...’ I stop writing to think of something, but I drew a complete blank. A few minutes went by and nothing came to mind.

“Can it be?” I asked myself out loud. “Do I really have everything I ever wanted?”

A knock on the door sounded, making me stand up and look to it to see my dad staring at me in disbelief as he stared at me.

“Something wrong, dad?” I asked as I grabbed my list and walked passed him.

He shook his head and look to the letter, then his worry worsened as I walked to the door before answering it to see my boyfriend standing there. He smiled as he saw me as he glanced passed me.

“Can you come to my house to spend the night?” He asked.

I look back to see my dad standing there with the same troubled face.

“Wait a second, I need to talk with my wife first.” He said.

“Take your time, sir.” My boyfriend said. “I have all day.”

I watched my dad walk to my mom.

“I think something’s wrong.” He whispered as I read his lips. “She couldn't think of anything for her list and I could really see she was thinking hard.”

“Yes, she can go.” My mom said, then pulled him away as she saw my worry before whispering. “She can read lips, honey. Don't make her worry by making her think something is wrong with her.”

He looked at me, then nodded.

“You’re fine, pumpkin.” He said. “Go have fun, see you tomorrow.”

I nodded and put my list in my pocket before turning to my boyfriend, making him smile as he grabbed my hand, then pulled me down the street.

“Can I make this a date?” He asked, making me giggle and nod before he smiled. “Thanks, I’ve been wanting to ask that for a year now. I just wasn’t sure if you were ready.”

“I’m ready to do anything with you.” I said as I looked forward.

“Sorry I had to leave early when I came over a few days ago.” He said. “I had things to do with my grandpa.”

“It’s fine.” I said. “I was in over my head with the guests anyways. You made it less hectic when I didn't have to worry about you since you were my MVP.”

He smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I noticed how focused you were to my needs compare to the others.” He said. “What do you want for Christmas?”

I pulled out the list and held it out to him as I stared at him with uncertainty, making him stare at me, then grabbed the list before reading what I wrote.

“Really, nothing?” He asked. “You know Santa isn't real, right?"

“I can’t think of anything.” I said as I stared at him in frustration, but didn’t say anything about his comment.

“Sorry, won’t say it again.” He said nervously and gave me the list back.

A few minutes later, we came up to an American buffet.

“Will this do for our first date?” He asked as we walked in. “And hopefully many more will come now that I know I'm not going to lose you if I keep my Ps and Qs in check.”

“This is fine and it will take a lot to lose me.” I said. “You're my boyfriend after all."

A woman giggled, making us look at her to see her staring at us with a smile.

“Just you two?” She asked.

“What kind of date has more than two people?” I asked, making her giggle.

“A very unique one.” She said as she grabbed silverware and started walking.

We came up to a table, then she looked at us.

“Orange juice.” I said, making her look at my boyfriend.

“Root beer.” He said, making her nod and walk away as we got our food.

“So what’s next after this?” I asked.

“We go to my house and play games.” He said.

“Okay.” I said in slight disappointment since I didn’t like sports games much.

Once we got our food, we sat down and ate in silence as I stared at him while trying to think what I could possibly want for Christmas. Once I was finished, he was still eating and I still haven’t thought of anything.

“So what do you want for Christmas?” I asked, hoping he would spark a thought.

“Um, A Nintendo Switch is my main wish.” He said as he looked to my face as he thought about it. “Let’s go Pikachu, and Legends of Zelda Breath of the Wild that went with the Switch is my second most wanted.”

He studied my face for a second as I listened.

“And a Razor Scooter are my top picks.” He continued, then his face filled with slight concern. “I have more, but I see your trying to get something on your list and with that hope fading on your face, I doubt you want any of my boyish items.”

I took a deep breath from that complete let down. Once he finished his meal, he stood up, making me stand up and walk to the counter with him as I pulled out my card.

“Hay now, it’s the man’s job to pay for the date.” My boyfriend said as I held up my card to the woman, making her giggle with a smile, then she took his card as I put mine away.

“Thanks sweetie.” She said as she gave him his card. “Have a good Christmas Eve.”

“We will.” I said as we started walking.

Once we got to his house, he pulled me to his room and gave me a controller to his Xbox One, then we started to play Need for Speed Rivals, his favorite game, but the one I get bored the quickest on since he so damn good at racing. However, I took the controller and sucked it up as I wanted him happy and cared nothing for my boredom. After a few hours of being slaughtered by him, my eyes started to become heavy from my boredom taking me down, then I passed out from not being able to resist it anymore.

“Honey, I'm going to work...” My boyfriend's mother said, making me look at her to see her in a doctor uniform.

I noticed I was on his bed with him sleeping next to me.

“Sorry for waking you sweetie.” She said. “Tell him I’m going to work when he wakes and I won't be home until tomorrow. You will be alone with him for the rest of the day so please keep him in line like you usually do.”

I nodded and stood up, then she gave me some money.

“If you don't wish to cook, then call a pizza.” She said as I got to her. “Or take that as my fee for babysitting him.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” I said with a giggle, making her bite her lip as she looked at him with a nervous nod. “You don't have to worry about him. I’ll make him feel like a King if I have to.”

She smiled and nodded before she walked out of the house. I put the money in my pocket, then went into the kitchen before making some tuna macaroni and cheese. Once I was done, I went back to the room to see my boyfriend was still asleep with the covers over his face. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it down before noticing he had morning wood. I stared at it in disbelief before looking to his face as I bit my lip with a smile growing on my face, then grabbed his mound as my smile started to turn to a grin.

“What are you doing?” He asked, making me gasp and look at him to see him staring at me with a cherry for a face.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist your morning wood.” I said nervously as I looked around to explain myself.

“Calm, I don't mind.” He said in worry. “I’m glad you like me like that.”

I glanced to his mound, then to his face, making him smile.

“I’m guessing your wanting it now?” He asked, making me smile nervously before nodding.

“Well I need to make sure my mom...” He started to say.

“She’s at work until tomorrow.” I said. “I made dinner.”

“That makes things… Interesting, since we have the house to ourselves all night.” He said with a smile, making me smile as I like how he said that.

“So what’s first?” He asked.

I thought about it, then started to strip down, making his face fill with disbelief.

“Time to become a temporary nudist.” I said with a small grin.

“Um, okay.” He said nervously before he stood up.

He took off his shirt, then stared at me nervously as he started to take off his pants.

“You don't have to.” I said in worry. “I'm sorry...”

He shook his head as he let his pants fall, then stared at me as I stared at his cock that looked to be close to six inches, making my face burn up as I bit my lip to hold back my smile. He smile nervously, then he grabbed the pot before grabbing one of the spoons inside as he sat down on his bed. I sat down next to him and grabbed my spoon before grabbing his shaft with my other hand, making his body jerk from my touch. I looked to his face in worry to see him staring at me in disbelief.

“I’m good.” He said, then took a bite before I scooped a spoonful as I started to stroke him dry.

Once our meal was done, I looked to his shaft to see he has pre on the tip, making me look at his face as he stared at me with a color filled face. I got to my knees before moving to his crotch as he stared in disbelief, then I licked off the pre, but couldn’t taste much from that little bead. I glance to his face to see him holding back a smile, then I started to suck him, making him gasp and place his hands on my head.

“Holy crap, this is really happening.” He gasped, making me giggle as I looked up to him with my eyes to see him staring out in disbelief, then he smiled weakly as he saw me look up. “How far are we taking this?”

“As far as you want.” I said, making him glance around nervously, then he pulled my head off his cock as I stared at him in worry.

“No, I’m not stopping.” He said as he stood up, then pulled me into his parents room before pulling out a condom as he looked at me.

“I don't mind if we have one or not.” I said, making him stare in disbelief before glancing to the condom, then he pulled me to the bathroom.

I watched him close the door as he set the condom down, then started a shower before looking at me. I smiled as I liked his fantasy he was thinking up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shower before turning to me with nervousness in his face, then he glanced around my body before pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around him to hug him, making his shaft poke my pelvis before slipping between my legs. I started to kiss his neck as he giggled and leaned his head on my head, then grabbed his hands to place them on my ass, making him give it a squeeze as I kissed his shoulder before closing my eyes. He started to grind himself between my legs, making jolts shoot through my body as it rubs against my slit. After a few minutes of us feeling each other, he pushes me away before looking into my eyes, making me smile as I could see he was still nervous. Seeing my smile, his face soften as he turned me around. I look back to see him staring at my ass, making me bend over while leaning on the wall. He looked at me, then took a deep breath before walking up to me. He started to hesitate, making me smile.

“Don't get cold feet now.” I said with a giggle.

He glanced to my face and smiled nervously before stepping forward. He grabbed himself and lined his shaft up as his tip touched my slit, then he started to hesitate again, making me push back. He gasped as I made him penetrate deep in me, then looked at me in worry.

“It’s okay.” I said, making him nod as his worry softened, but not completely.

He grabbed my hips and started to fuck me, then grunted as his eyes closed in pleasure, making me look forward and put my head on the wall. A few minutes later, pleasure started to fill my body as soft moans and grunts started to slip from me. My boyfriend pulled out, then grabbed me before pulling me down to my back as he got on top of me, making me smile as I noticed he had no fear anymore. He opened my legs before lining up, then pushed in, making me grunt as he push deeper than before. I arched my back to get my hips in a better spot for him before he grabbed them, then pushed in as far as he could, hitting my back wall, making me gasp as a jolt shot through me, then he tapped it again just to make me moan as an orgasm started to rouse. After three hits and my moans getting louder each hit, I let out a long moan as I creamed myself, making him gasp as he pulled me on his full length, then came several heavy loads deep inside me with grunts erupting from his chest. His body seemed to take over as he thrust hard into my back wall a few more times with each heavy load that was pumped into me while his face tightened with pure pleasure.

“Fuck!” He yelped. “Why did I do that.”

“It’s okay.” I said with a giggle.

He stared at me, then took a deep breath as he pulled out of me to watch me lie flat as his cum ooze out of me.

“I love you.” I said, making him look at me, then smile as his face filled with slight color, then he laid on top of me before kissing me on the lips.

“Time for bed for me.” He said. “That took everything from me.”

I nodded as he got up, then pulled me to my feet before washing me up while I did the same for him, then he walked to his bed before getting in naked. I climbed in with him and started to run my finger along his body as he stared at me before his eyes grew heavy, then he fell asleep. I sat up and stared out as I couldn't believe I finally got him to fuck me. A few minutes later, he started snoring, making me smile as he was out to the world if he snores and I wanted to feel full with his cock as he cums in me again, so I got back under the covers before getting on top of him. I reached down to his shaft before fondling to his full length, then look to his face as he continued to snore to see he was still asleep. I started to kiss him as I pushed him in me, making him grunt before starting to snore again. I started to bob on him, while kissing him. A few minutes later, I started to feel my orgasm again, making me start moaning and grunting before I creamed once again, then a half minute later, he grunted as he came deep in me again. I smiled and kiss him one last time before closing my eyes as I laid on him. I woke up from something falling on the floor, but my boyfriend was under me and was still sawing logs, making me stand up and investigate.

“Damn it.” A man growled. “Please don't be pissed at me Lilly.”

I peeked around the corner to see an old man in a Santa suit as he held a broken angel statue, then he pulled out a gift from a bag and put it under the tree, making me gasp in excitement, then worry as I didn't get my list made.

I quickly walked to my clothes and grabbed the letter before reading what I had to see it said, ‘dear, mister Kris kringle, please forgive me for being late this year, but here is my wish list. I wish...’ I sighed and grabbed a pen before adding, ‘I had more ideas, but I have all I need with my boyfriend. How about this, since you are always giving each year with no wishes but everyone's happiness in return, why don’t I make you happy instead. All I want is to have sex with my favorite and only Santa’. I folded up the paper, then walked into the bathroom before I grabbed the condom. Once in hand, I walked up to Santa before taking a deep breath and touched his ass, making him gasp as he stood up as he look to me.

“What are you doing out of bed and where is your clothes?” He asked. “I must be losing my touch if I didn’t see you awake.”

I held up the letter as I smiled weakly.

“Forgive me for being late, mister Kringle.” I said.

He looked at it, then smiled as he grabbed it before reading. A second later, his face filled with shock as he looked at me.

“I’m married.” He whined, making me whine as I wished I had something better for him as my wish, then held up the condom.

“You can use this if you want.” I said. “I don't want you to feel that I don't believe in you anymore since I didn't send my letter.”

He stared at the condom in disbelief as a mound started to show in his trousers, making me bite my lip and grab for it. He gasped and looked at my face in shock.

“Fuck me running.” He whined, then look at me nervously. “I’m mean, ginger snaps.”

“Don’t worry, I heard all the naughty words.” I said with a smile. “Do you accept my wishes?”

He stared at me in worry, then closed his eyes.

“I suppose.” He said as he grabbed the condom. “Forgive me, Ms Clause.”

“She will understand if she is watching since you were just doing your job as I approached.” I said with a smile.

He stared at me as I could see he was freaking out and didn't want to disappoint, making me grab is belt and undid it before pulling down his pants, revealing no underwear under his pants as his six inch cock stood in attention for me.

“Really, Santa's a commando?” I asked softly, making him chuckle nervously.

“I haven’t heard that word use in a very long time.” He said, then gasped as I grabbed his shaft. “Honey, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes Santa.” I said. “It’s the least I could do for being late with my letter.”

He took a shaky breath as he stared out in panic, so I got on my knees, then I started to suck him, making him gasp.

“Fuck, you’re good.” He moaned, making me giggle as I looked up to him to see he was staring at me in disbelief, then his face filled with shame as he picked me up before walking to the couch and set me down. He stared into my eyes, making me reach out to him before he close his eyes in shame. He grabbed my hips as he got on his knees and started to eat me out, making me gasp as I couldn’t wait for my boyfriend to do that to me. He stared to push his tongue into me before he looked at my slit in disbelief.

“Who took your virginity?” He asked as he looked at me, making me stare in worry. “No, my lips are sealed if I’m doing this to you.”

“My boyfriend.” I said softly, making him look to his room, then smiled as he shook his head. “Please continue Santa. Use me as you see fit.”

He stared at me, then his shame returned as he stared to eat me out again. A second later, he laid me straight on the couch as he got over me, making me stare at his shaft, then grab it before starting to suck it.

“How are you so freaking good.” He moaned, then started to fuck my face as he ate me out.

A few minutes later, he turned around, then stared at me before opening the condom and put it on his cock before getting over me as he lined himself up. He glanced to my face once more, making me nod, then he took a deep breath before pushing in. His mouth dropped open in disbelief before he touched my back wall.

“Oh my fucking God, you’re tight as fuck.” He moaned, making me giggle as he laid down on top of me before starting to fuck me. “You can take a lot too.”

I wrapped my arms and legs around him as I hugged him before kissing his neck as he laid on me, making him look at me, then start kissing me on the lips until he was French kissing me.

After a few seconds of my back wall getting tapped by his thick cock, I started to moan, making him shush me.

“Not so loud honey.” He said. “I don't want your boyfriend to break up with you for cheating on him.”

“This is a Christmas gift to the most important person in the world today.” I moaned. “That isn’t cheating to me.”

After I said that, I creamed myself with a grunt, making him gasp and push in as I felt his cock twitching in me.

“God your walls are strong kid.” He moaned, then he stared at me in disbelief as I massaged his ass. “You're not satisfied, are you?”

“This is your gift.” I said. “I want you satisfied.”

He stared at me, then he took a deep breath.

“I’m not.” He said. “I wish to take your ass too.”

I smiled and nodded as I hoped I liked that. He pulled out of me, then pulled off the condom.

“Do you have another condom?” He asked, making me shake my head.

“That was my boyfriend’s but he forgot to put it on.” I said.

“He came in you?” He asked in shock, making me nod.

“It felt better than Imagined too.” I said, making him smile weakly, then he turned me over before pulling my ass up.

A second later, he started to lick my back door, making me gasp.

“That’s dirty, Kris.” I said with a giggle.

“And your point?” He asked with a chuckle. “I don’t have any lube in my bag since your my last person to deliver to.”

“I don't mind.” I said. “This is all for you.”

He sighed as he poured out some of his cum onto his cock before lathering it around, then he looked at me. I smiled as I reached back and spread open my ass cheeks, making him look to it, then took a deep breath and pushed the head in.

“Please tell me if I’m hurting you.” He said.

“I won't.” I said. “It’s my punishment for being late.”

He sighed and shook his head.

“I don't mind you being late.” He said, then pushed into me, making me grunt as pain filled my ass.

Once he was all the way in me, he moaned in disbelief

“Damn this ass of yours is tight as well.” He moaned. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m good.” I moaned.

He took a deep breath and started to fuck me, making me put my face into the couch as I started to moan from the pain, then it quickly faded to pleasure as he reached around and started to rub my clit while pushing until he had his while finger in before pulling out to repeat the process, making me moan louder. A few minutes later, his breath started to become audible in my ear, then he pushed deep in me before cumming a hot heavy load.

“Wow.” He moaned. “Thanks honey, I think I’m satisfied now.”

“Good.” I said as he pulled out of me. “I'll make sure I'm not late next time.”

He pulled his pants up before applying his belt.

“Remember not a word about this.” He said as he picked me up. “I don't want Ms clause catching wind of it.”

“Not leaving my lips.” I said. “If you need this next year, then you know where I live.”

He smiled weakly as he took me to my boyfriend's bed before pulling back the cover. He gasped as he saw him naked with my cream all over his pelvis before looking at me, then he set me down and covered me up.

“Sweet dreams, honey.” He said. “See you next year.”

I nodded as he slipped out of the room, then into the living room as I closed my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
